


In A Universe Where None Of This Ever Happened

by Prince_Lancey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Lancey/pseuds/Prince_Lancey
Summary: Keith didn't hate Allura, or how she loved Lance. He just hated how Lance would always pick her over him. But what will happen when the Atlas goes through a wormhole and the paladins end up in a whole new reality?





	1. Keith and his big, dumb mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just start off by saying that I'm delighted to start writing this! I know the idea is stupid or whatever, but it's the best I could come up with (for now). Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a good day!

Let Keith make something perfectly clear; he didn't hate Allura.  
   
He didn't hate her pretty face, or the way that her eyes shined in the night, or all the ways she was better than him.  
   
She just wasn't his favorite person at the time.

He knew that, eventually, he would have to get over it. It was just a little crush, right? It didn't mean anything. Why was he so bothered by the fact that she was everything to Lance, and he wasn't?  
   
Maybe it was the way that he stared at her, that look on his face. Maybe it was the way that she smiled at him. Maybe it was the fact that the mice had already told Allura about Keith's feelings for Lance. 

Whatever it was, it made him upset. Keith could hardly stay at meetings with them. He couldn't deal with the look of pure love that was in Lance's eyes. 

He couldn't deal with the fact that it would never be directed at him.

Keith would often lie and insist that his stupid feelings would blow over. He tried to avoid Lance, ignore him, hate him. It never worked. Keith could never hate Lance, never in a million years. Because Keith had fallen, and he had fallen hard.

There were ups and downs to Lance being hopelessly in love with Allura. At least, that's what Keith told himself. On the second year that they were in space, Keith had made a list of said ups and downs. He claimed it was for observation, but deep down he knew that it was for comfort. He was reminding himself that Lance and Allura must be together for a reason...

...Right?  
   
There was always a reason. It wouldn't make sense if there wasn't.

That's another thing that Keith struggled with; reason. Everything had to make sense, or else he'd go crazy trying to make it seem logical. When his dad told him that his mother was dead, he believed it, because it made sense. When his dad accidentally started a fire and burned down the house, he accepted it, because it made sense.  
   
What didn't make sense, however, was Lance's infatuation with Allura.

"I love you," Lance said, looking at her as if she were the only one he could ever love. He said it as if it were so simple; so obvious.

Allura had only gasped, however, and moved on with her life, without saying it back.

"What?" Lance asked, his expression contorting into that of a worried child. Allura only sighed, turning away. "I have more important things to do right now," she said, not sparing a glance at him. They were a thing now, though. Weren't they?  
   
Keith watched the exchange with a pained face. He never wanted to see Lance upset.  
   
"What happened?" Keith asked, stepping towards Lance. Lance sighed, frowning. "I don't know," he answered.   
   
The way Lance's voice quivered when he talked made Keith's heart break. All he ever wanted was to make Lance happy, and it killed him when he was sad.

Keith wasn't thinking straight. He didn't know why he decided it would be a good idea, but he leaned towards Lance and wrapped his arms around him. "Allura is just busy. She'd be crazy not to love you," he whispered, holding Lance tight. Lance blushed a bit, but it was hardly noticeable. Slowly, Lance's arms wrapped around the other boy's waist.   
   
"Thanks, Keith," Lance murmured against his chest. “I'm glad I have you... I know we didn't get along at first, but you've become a really good friend of mine," He said. Keith blushed and smiled, holding Lance close to his chest. Lance's grip on him tightened, making them both a little flustered. "That's... sweet. Thank you, Lance," Keith replied. Then he did something that neither of them had expected. He smiled up at the other boy and opened his mouth. His dumb, stupid mouth. "I love you," Keith murmured.  
   
Lance pulled away, wide-eyed. Keith covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry... I-I've gotta go," Keith stammered, turning away in a panic. Lance reached for him, but was too shocked to do much else.   
   
So he watched as his friend ran away.  
   
Keith sprinted through the corridors aimlessly, searching for Shiro's room. He panted as tears started streaming down his face, cursing himself for his idiocy.   
   
He grunted, his hand colliding with the side of the wall. He kept punching and hitting, his knuckles starting to bleed an angry red.  
   
“Keith?"  
   
He looked over to find Shiro standing beside him. "Shiro..." he murmured, turning to hug the older man. Shiro looked at him worriedly before returning the hug.  
   
Keith squeezed Shiro's waist lightly before looking up at him. "What's wrong, Keith?" Shiro asked softly. Keith sighed. "Nothing... just hold me," he murmured, tears falling down his cheeks.  
   
"Okay..." Shiro said, unconvinced.  
   
Keith shoved his face in Shiro's neck and sobbed.  
   
Shiro glanced at him with sympathy, rubbing his back as he used to when Keith was only a child. 

Keith smiled a bit at the gesture.  
   
"Let's get you comfortable," Shiro said quietly, lifting the younger boy up. Keith started to cheer up slightly.  
   
Shiro carried him into his room, setting him down on the bed and covering him with blankets.  
   
"Better?" He asked. Keith nodded.  
   
As Shiro cuddled into his side, rubbing comforting circles on his back, Keith couldn't help but wonder what it would be like in a different reality, where Lance had chosen him.


	2. The Reality Where You Chose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a sad boy and some action happens

“I just don’t understand…” Lance mumbled, resting his head on Hunk’s thighs. The sounds of people scurrying through the Galaxy Garrison could be heard to the right of them. Hunk sighed and ran his hands through the Cuban’s hair. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, instead falling silent. “I’m sorry...” Lance whispered, nuzzling into Hunk’s lap.

“How didn’t we realize sooner?” Pidge asked, who was lying on the couch, her nose in a book.

“I didn’t think that Keith was into guys,”

“Hunk, really?”

Hunk looked over at Pidge, confused. “What do you mean?” Hunk asked. Pidge just laughed, clutching her stomach. “He was so obvious!” She exclaimed. “There’s no way Keith was straight, I’ll tell you that much,” She continued. Hunk and Lance just stared at her quizzically. She groaned and put her head in her hands. “No guy wears a crop top unless he’s gay,” Pidge deadpanned. Lance tilted his head. “It’s not a crop top, though,” He stated. She laughed. “It’s a cropped sweater, are you happy?” She asked. He giggled and nodded.

Hunk hugged Lance tighter and Pidge reluctantly joined in too. Lance smiled widely and pulled them closer. “Thank you, guys,” He said. Hunk and Pidge smiled in response, pulling him closer as well. Loving the attention, Lance buried his face in Hunk’s chest. Pidge held Lance’s hand while rubbing circles onto his back.

“That tickles!” He said before pushing himself up enough so Pidge could collapse in his lap. He continued holding her hand and shook his head at her, leaving Hunk to giggle in amusement. “Stupid Gremiln. I thought you knew better,”

“Who are you calling ‘stupid’, asshole!”

“Guys! Calm down,” Hunk said between giggles. Pidge smiled at her two friends and started to laugh. Lance joined in as well.

He was sure that he had the best friends ever. Lance liked to talk, and they loved to listen. Not to say that Lance wasn’t a good listener as well because he definitely was, but it’s nice to have someone to talk to. Hunk could make anyone smile, and Pidge always cheered him up with her humor and sass. In short, the three were meant to be friends. The one downside to that, though, is that all of them had forgotten the reason that this conversation started. Their heads turned one-by-one as Shiro strutted down the hallway, his face unimpressed to say the least. He walked into the room and sat beside them, looking over. 

“Lance, we need to talk,” He said rigidly, glaring at the other paladin. Lance looked at him, taking a terrified gulp. “Okay…” He answered, scooting towards Shiro. Shiro pulled him up and took him into a different room. Lance was sweating as they walked, unsure of what Shiro would do. After a moment of silence, Shiro spoke up.

“He really likes you,” He said, glancing over at him. Lance frowned and tilted his head. “I didn't know…” He replied, looking up at Shiro. Shiro only sighed. “I know you can’t help your lack of feelings towards him,” He murmured. “But you should still talk to him,” He finished. Lance nodded slowly and leaned into Shiro’s side.

“I’m interested in him,” Lance admitted. “I just like Allura more... And I can’t help that, Shiro,”

Shiro sighed, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I know, Lance,” He responded. Lance teared up and hugged Shiro. “I never wanted to hurt him, Shiro!” He cried.

The older man put his arms around Lance and let him cry. “I know, I know.” He cooed, holding onto him. Lance sniffled and cuddled him, his face buried in Shiro’s chest.

“It’s okay, Lance. Just talk to him. He’ll understand,”

Lance nodded and sat up. “Okay,” He mumbled, letting go of Shiro. “I’ll talk to him.” 

Shiro smiled in return and got up as well. “Alright.” He answered. Lance wiped his eyes and smiled back. He had only wanted everyone to be happy, and if that meant talking to Keith, then so be it. As long as Keith was happy...

Lance waved goodbye to Shiro and started to walk away with a small smile. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Any time, Lance.”

Lance turned the corner and looked into Keith’s room. Keith was sitting on the edge of his bed, wiping tears from his cheeks. Lance frowned at the sight, staring at his dark-haired friend.

“Hey,” Lance said, cautiously entering the room. He felt really bad.

Keith jumped, turning his head.

“What do you want?” He asked quietly. Lance frowned a bit more, thinking he’d made the wrong decision. “I just wanted to talk to you... Is that ok?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine…” Keith replied. He felt tears return to his eyes as he looked at the boy in front of him.

Lance nodded and sat on the edge of Keith’s bed. He fidgeted a little, trying to think of something to say. “What do you need to talk about?” Keith asked. Lance sighed. “I just wanted to apologize,” He answered, looking up at him. Keith frowned and moved away.

“For what?” He asked. Lance stared at him, puzzled.

Keith’s lip quivered and he looked down. “You got what you wanted, right?” He asked. “And it wasn’t me… So I’ll just have to deal with that, right?”

Lance bit his lip, guilt washing over him. Keith scooted back and curled up in his blankets. Lance looked over at him, not knowing how to respond. Keith just glanced at him sadly and sighed. His feelings for Lance would only get in the way, and he knew that, but leave it to Keith to be a burden...

“I’m sorry, Keith…” Lance started. Keith bit his lip and looked away. “It’s fine. I just wish that there was a reality where you chose me,” Keith responded softly.

Lance stifled a gasp and glanced down, guilt still coursing through him. “Keith, I-” He got cut off by a loud alarm going off throughout the Galaxy Garrison. Keith and Lance shot up, alert. They both rushed out of the room and went to the meeting room in a bit of a panic. “What’s wrong?” Lance asked as he entered. Shiro and Allura looked between the room before sighing. “We’re going to test the atlas,” Allura said. Shiro nodded. “We’d like the paladins to be on board, lest something goes wrong,”

Lance visibly relaxed. “Good, I thought that something happened for a moment!”

“No, nothing yet,”

Keith nodded in understanding before getting into the Atlas. Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance followed. Shiro hummed and smiled a bit, seeing that his favorite member of the IGF-Atlas crew. Curtis sat across from him, oblivious to the other man’s affection. 

“Okay, MFE Pilots,” Allura called. The pilots all got into position, waiting for a command. Allura cleared her throat and started to speak again. “We are ready for take-off. All Atlas Crew should be in position.” 

There were a series of nods throughout the Atlas as the countdown started. 

Three

Two

One...

And then they were off. Soaring into the depths of space yet again, the paladins felt complete. Allura smiled in complete and utter satisfaction as the crew piloted the Atlas. “Alright, team. Now it’s time to test some defense mechanisms,” She announced. The MFE pilots nodded and Shiro started giving commands. “Testing particle barrier!” Shiro called. The IGF-Atlas crew typed a few commands into the ship, and soon there was a particle barrier surrounding it. Shiro smiled. “Particle barrier is clear!”

Allura nodded. “Great! How are our weapons holding up?” She asked. Shiro hummed. “Testing weapons!” He called. The crew quickly got to work and tons of weapons emerged from the Atlas. Shiro and Allura beamed at the sight. “Alright! Now all we have to do is test the wormhole jumps and we’ll be good to go,” Allura stated. Shiro gave the command to the IGF-Atlas crew and they pressed the buttons, tapping in sync. A loud buzzing was heard throughout the Atlas, and Matt stood. “Wormhole jump failed, remain calm while Pidge and I fix things up,”

Allura stood there with a shocked expression as she tried to figure out what went wrong, and Pidge quickly ran to her brother. Lance and Hunk were panicking. “The wormhole jump failed?” Lance said worriedly, looking to Allura. She grimaced and nodded, biting her lip. “I’m afraid so. But there isn’t anything to be concerned about; Pidge and Matt are going to fix everything,” Allura assured him. Her words brought comfort to Lance, and he smiled.

“Thank you, princess,” Lance murmured. Allura laughed and smiled, looking down at him. Keith sighed and attempted to look anywhere else. He really didn’t want to get caught up in their love story at the moment. He let out another sad sigh as he walked towards Matt and Pidge, trying to figure out what happened. 

“So the teleduvs aren’t working?” Pidge asked her brother. Matt nodded. “It appears so…”

Keith tilted his head as he listened to the siblings’ conversation. “What? The teleduvs aren’t working?” He asked.

Pidge nodded and Matt did as well. Keith hummed. “So what does that mean for the Atlas?”

Matt bit his lip. “Well, according to Pidge’s calculations, we’re in a different reality,” he explained. Keith’s eyes widened. Pidge sighed.

“It’ll take me a few days to fix the Atlas, but until then, we’ll have to make this new reality our home. I need space to work, and there’s only so much food and space in the Atlas,” Pidge explained. Keith looked at her worriedly.

“So we have to live with different versions of ourselves?!” He asked. She nodded.

Keith looked down. “Alright, let’s just get out of the Atlas,” He said quietly. Pidge and Matt gave him a thumbs-up in agreement.

“We’re in a different reality,” Pidge announced. “We’re each going to have to stay with different versions of ourselves, at least until Matt and I fix the Atlas,” She explained. The crew stared at her in shock as they processed this new information. Slowly, people started to pool out of the Atlas, onto Earth’s surface.

Keith looked around at the new Earth in utter disbelief. It was so pretty, as if the war had already been won. The rest of the paladins and crew members gaped at the sight as well, taking in every bit of land that they could see.

“Holy crow,” Lance whispered.

All around them were tall buildings and trees, children running and playing. Across the hill were the IGF Atlas crew, the MFE pilots, and the paladins. They ran up the hill, scrambling to catch up to the different versions of themselves. Keith was the first one to approach them.

“Hi, I’m Keith. Keith Kogane? I’m you in a different reality,” He said awkwardly. The other Keith stared at him quizzically before nodding.

“I’m Akira. Akira Kogane,” He answered after a while. Keith shook his hand briefly. “Can I stay at your place for a few days? Just until I can get back to my reality?” Keith asked. Akira nodded. “Well, of course!” He answered.

Lance looked over at the other version of himself. “Yeah, I’m the other version of you,” He said, pointing to the other Lance. The other Lance laughed and nodded in understanding. “Of course, I figured,” He responded. “I’m Leandro McClain,”

“Lance McClain,” Lance said. Leandro smiled.

“I’m assuming that you need a place, too?” He asked. Lance nodded. “Yeah, I do,”

Leandro nodded. “Yeah, you can stay with me and my spouse,” He concluded. Lance’s eyes lit up.

“Wait, you married Allura in this reality?!” He asked, astonished. Leandro looked at him for a second, confused. “Who’s Allura?” He asked in return. Lance pointed to Allura. “I guess it would be your reality’s version of her,” He answered.

Leandro looked over at Allura and laughed. “You mean Alzina?” He asked. “Of course I’m not married to her!”

Lance tilted his head. “Then… who are you married to?” He asked.

Leandro smiled warmly and intertwined his hand with Akira’s. “My lovely husband, Akira,” He answered fondly.

Lance looked at Keith.

And Keith looked at Lance.

And suddenly

Time itself

Had stopped.


End file.
